It was always Him
by wickedlady 101
Summary: After seeing Kaoru kiss Haruhi, Hikaru vows to never forgive him, but soon realizes that it's not Haruhi he loves but actually Kaoru. Will he be able to deal with these new found feelings or deny them and just how does Kaoru Feel? MANGA SPOILERS, TWINCEST


Dear Readers, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of giving you another one but well the sad truth is I have writers block, and I also have a crazy amount of homework thus I have put Truth and Dare and my other stories on hold till November, but because I am not too mean(or maybe I am) I am giving you the prologue to my newest story… So please enjoy. This will eventually be Twincest so all you Karou/Haruhi fans sorry to disappoint but I am merrily using them for a plot device, and well because I have read so many Hikaru leaves Karou for Haruhi stories now Karou is a pathetic wreck that I thought I should have fun with twisting things around.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

SPOILERS: for chapters 52 and 53 of the Ouran Manga. Though I messed with what happened for the sakes of the story.

Warning: TWINCEST/YAOI/LEMON, Pairings one-sided H/H, K/H, TWINCEST, T/H and a little T/Kyouya. PS. Haruhi might be a little out of character but I have never written her well so please forgive me.

Prologue.

_**What's not Hikaru is Kaoru, and what's not Kaoru is Hikaru. **_

We lived for each other and no one else. For our entire lives it has been our world and not our world, but within a matter of seconds our world shattered and no matter how much I wanted I could not put it back together because our world no longer existed. It was all because of a girl, the single introducer to our sanctuary. Although we are two separate and unique individuals, we are also the same. So identical that we both fell in love with her. But even that belief is a lie, a mere shadow of the truth, the reality that I could not bare myself to believe, and the undeniable realization that it was never her. No it was never Haruhi, It was always him, and it was always Kaoru.

Hikaru stood there a strange expression staining his perfect features. His heart was pounding. His mind reeling. He could not believe what he was seeing. Haruhi and Kaoru, Kaoru and Haruhi. The image of them together haunted his mind, Karou holding her face gently in his hands, Haruhi's head titled forward until their lips met. It was just so wrong. Yet no matter how much he tried to deny, to destroy the notion that kept playing over and over again in his mind. He just couldn't. He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to accept it, but the proof was staring at him, tormenting him and so Hikaru did the only logical thing he could, he ran. Never taking a second to ponder the small insignificant notion that what was hurting him t wasn't the fact that Haruhi was kissing him back. No, what hurt the most was the harsh realization that Kaoru had chosen an outsider, even if it was Haruhi, over his twin, for once in his life someone other then Hikaru was more important to his brother. And that stung, it killed, because no matter what way he looked at it, Hikaru realized that Kaoru had finally gone and done it, he had finally left Hikaru all alone, a solitude shadow in the shattered remains of their world, and for that Hikaru would never forgive him.

Kaoru pulled away from Haruhi's warm embrace, the essence of her kiss still lingering on his lips. He sighed as he looked in the direction that Hikaru had ran, he bit down on his bottom lip, before returning his gaze back to Haruhi's worried one.

"Your amazing…" He began.

"But," Haruhi said in a calm voice, clenching her shaking hands in her lap.

Karou took a deep breath, His eyes left Haruhi's warm brown ones, and fell back to the spot he knew his brother had stood, " You know even if it meant he hated me, even if it meant he would never speak to me again, I just want to see him smile, I just want him to be okay, to be happy. No matter what it costs me."

"So this is about Hikaru."

Kaoru shot her a sheepish look before continuing, " He means more to me then anyone ," he paused as he heard her sharp intake of breath and shot her a worried glance, " I love you Haruhi, I really do, but I… I am sorry he just means more…I guess I really love him."

Karou wasn't pre-pared for what would happen next, sure he thought she would be upset, that she might actually cry but the blow that struck him on the side of the face was totally unsuspected. He slid the fingers of his left hand against his stinging cheek as she glared at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"So then what was today all about, the date, the kiss, your confession, Tell me Karou do you enjoy playing with other's emotions."

He shook his head, "Of course not, I just wanted Hikaru to realize, I just wanted him to see what you meant to him and this.." He stopped taking a minute to collect his thoughts, " this was the only way I could think of."

Haruhi's voice was soft with a hint of sadness, " I understand."

Relieved he moved towards her, putting his arms around her he pulled her into his a tight hug, "So are we okay?" He looked up at her, a pleading look haunting his golden eyes.

Haruhi smiled, and gave Karou a little extra squeeze before pulling away, "Friends always."

Kaoru reached over and ruffled her brown locks, "I am glad, but um you know about Hikaru…"

A sad glint filled Haruhi's eyes, " I think I love him the same way you love me," She looked in the direction Karou's eyes were currently searching, assuming that it was the direction Hikaru had run off.

Karou voice was soft, almost broken, "I see," He reached down and clutched her right hand into his left one, "are you sure?"

"I will never see him the way you both want me too."

A single tear slid down Karou's face he dropped Haruhi's hand and absentmindly wiped it away, " Then he'll never forgive me."

"I am sorry," Haruhi said softly.

Kaoru pulled himself from the bench, "See you around," he said softly before heading in the same direction Hikaru had.

TBC.


End file.
